


O Canada - Part 3

by Billsanddavid



Series: O Canada [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid





	O Canada - Part 3

'I thought you said you had heating' Billie asked, her hands wrapped around her chest.   
'I do. Must've turned itself off.'  
'Or you didn't set it right' Billie laughed tongue poking out between her teeth.  
David shot her a quick glance. She’d always known how to push his buttons. He knew he’d set the heating right, he just knew it. He frowned slightly, or maybe he didn’t? David walked in to the lounge and noticed the red light flashing on the hotel phone and pressed the message button.   
'You have two new messages' The answering machine started 'Message one: Hello David, it's Julie from reception we just wanted to let you know that we're having problems with the heating on your side of the building. The fire place should get you by until we can have the issue fixed. I have had extra wood delivered to the room and you will find it on the lounge balcony. Thank you. End of Message. Message two: Hi babe, its just me. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and I love you. Okay. Bye. End of message.'.   
'See Piper, I didn't set it wrong' he said smugly.   
Billie laughed and shook her head. ‘Fire place then?’  
'Oh, yes! It's absolutely freezing' David laughed.   
David collected wood from outside and started the fire in the lounge. He had noticed on arrival that it was the only fireplace in the suite. He was sure it was going to be a cold night, especially considering the bedrooms were the furthest rooms from the lounge. Luckily he’d packed his warmest set of pyjamas, although the current company was turning him off the idea of wearing them. They weren’t exactly an attractive set of pyjamas.   
David had suggested that Billie go and collect one of the dressing gowns from the second bathroom to help keep her warm until the fire had started heating the rooms. While she was gone he went to his bedroom to find something suitable to wear. He decided on a pair of tracksuit pants and knitted jumper.   
David returned to the lounge and threw some more small logs on to the fire. It was finally starting to project some heat. David grabbed a few snack items from the fridge and sat them out on the coffee table. It was about 10 minutes later when he heard her struggling down the hall. He peered up over the back of the sofa.   
'Piper what on earth are you doing with that mattress?!'   
'I was just in that bedroom and I may as well have been outside in the snow. There is no way I'm sleeping in there tonight.' She groaned, pushing the mattress across the carpet. 'A little help?'.  
'Oh right' David jumped up and ran over to her. Together they dragged the mattress in to the lounge room and dropped in on the floor in front of the fire place.   
'At least you'll be warmer out here' David said, not knowing what else to say but wanting to fill the silence.   
Billie walked in to the adjoining kitchen and opened the mini bar, which was an actual sized fridge, and grabbed out a bottle of champagne.   
'And you' she smiled.  
'Me what?'.  
'Be warmer out here' she said matter of factly. 'Drink?'.  
———  
They were close to the end of their second bottle when David realised the time.   
'IT'S 4.30AM' he yelled.   
Billie laughed ‘Shh, you’ll wake up neighbours’.   
They’d already heard some tapping on the wall from the suite next to them. Obviously the person in the adjoining room was not appreciating hearing their laughs as they reminisced about the ‘old days’. Billie always said in interviews that talking about Doctor Who was something that just became part of your life, a topic that slipped in to every situation. But when she was with David, it wasn’t boring, or annoying, she enjoyed it. It reminded her of how close they were and how much fun they had.   
David rolled on to his side and pulled up the covers. They’d been laying in bed for the last 40 or so minutes. The fireplace casting soft shadows across the room. He looked over at Billie who was laying on her side facing him, he noticed the way the light made her skin glow and the colour of her eyes looked even more intense.  
'What?' Billie asked cocking her head to the side, a big toothy grin forming across her face.  
'Nothing, you're just-' he stopped. 'I miss you'.   
'I miss you too, every day' she smiled again.   
'Bills' David paused. 'Can I- I need to ask you something'.  
Billie nodded.   
'Why are you here Bill?'.   
Billie gulped. She knew this would come up eventually and while she was slightly tipsy so was no where near drunk enough to confess to him that her sole purpose for coming here was him.   
'Holiday' she lied.   
'And what about me being here too?' he questioned.   
'Serendipitous?' she questioned back.   
'Calculated?' he questioned her again.   
Billie pulled the blanket up further around her face and covered her mouth. ‘Yes’.   
David smiled. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in to his chest. His hand slid under her top and along her spine. He could feel goosebumps forming under his touch.  
'Are you cold?' he whispered.   
Billie paused, she was freezing but if she told him she knew that this moment would end. If it was anything like any of the previous moments they’d had; lingering hugs, accidental kisses, secret late night phone calls; then it’d be over as soon as it started and neither of them would speak about it again.   
'You are cold' he answered for her as he started sitting up.   
'Wait' Billie said impulsively grabbing his arm. 'Please don't run away this time'.  
'What? I'm only putting wood on the, oh-' David stuttered, confused. 'You mean, about, well- about before'.   
'Even if this is another time we pretend never happened, something neither of us will admit to or talk about ever again, I just want tonight. Me and you, just tonight. Please.'   
David’s eye shot around the room, Billie could tell he was flustered. She shouldn’t have said anything, shouldn’t have pushed him. They’re both married with children for god’s sake. What was she even doing here, what could she possibly be hoping for.   
'Billie, I-' David started.   
'No. I'm sorry. That was ridiculous. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry.'  
David held his hand up over Billie’s mouth. ‘It’s my turn. Yeah?’.  
Billie nodded silently. She sat up cross legged in the bed facing him.   
'Billie Piper, I thought I had made myself clear that you can have me whenever you want me'.   
'Uh, what?'.  
'You're my soul mate Bills. I fucked it up all those years ago, we both did. We couldn't get our act together and we grew apart and we married other people and we had families. But that doesn't change how I feel about you, how I've always felt about you. And if you want me. When you want me. I'll be here.'  
David stood up and headed for the bucket of wood beside the fire place. Billie was stunned, had he just said that? Really said that, and meant it? She grabbed her glass of champagne from beside the bed and gulped down the last few mouthfuls. What now, she thought.


End file.
